The Perfect Present
by luv2write0205
Summary: With the help of JJ, Emily is determined to find the perfect present for Hotch's birthday and she discovers one that will bring him more pleasure than he could have ever imagined. RATED M ACCORDING TO FF GUIDELINES.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters…

**Summary: **With the help of JJ, Emily is determined to find the perfect present for Hotch's birthday and she discovers one that will bring him more pleasure than he could have ever imagined.

"_But love's a malady without a cure."  
John Dryden_

**~*OoO*~**

**The Perfect Present**

"I just don't know what to get him" Emily mumbled, peering into the store window of yet another shopping center in the mall. She pushed her black leather bag higher up on her shoulder and ran a hand through her dark ponytail.

"Has he pointed out any items that he liked recently?" JJ asked, her eyes traveling to the clothing that was displayed in another store window.

Emily sighed, shaking her head. "He's super hard to buy for. Christmas time, I was stumped once again, but I ended up buying him another tie and a pair of black pants along with a card. He seemed really appreciative, but he's my husband. I should know what to buy him by now."

JJ continued to eye a gorgeous red silk dress in the store window. Paired with black platforms, a white belt, a black purse and beaded earrings, the outfit was downright stunning. JJ smiled at the idea that was making its way to her brain.

"Emily" she began. "This gift doesn't have to be necessarily material". Her lips twitched and a grin made its way onto her pretty face. The blonde profiler saw her friend's eyebrows rise slightly. She knew that Emily was figuring out what she was talking about.

"JJ, do you mean that I should…you know…seduce him?" Emily asked slowly, her heart beating faster when JJ nodded in answer to her question.

"Yeah, Em. One thing that most men enjoy and consider the best gift ever is birthday sex and that's coming from some personal experience" she replied, crossing her thin arms over her chest and smirking.

Emily chewed her bottom lip while deep in thought. Her mind was spinning with how she would do it and what Hotch's reaction would be. She had to admit that the idea was a pretty darn good one at that. In fact, she thought that it was completely brilliant, but the hard part would be to pull it off successfully.

JJ pointed to the outfit in the window. "Em, this outfit would totally seal the deal. He won't be able to control himself at all. Men lose all self-control when a woman is practically throwing herself at him. Get him a small gift too. It will be perfect. Don't you want to celebrate Father's Day with him someday?"

The blonde winked at her friend, who was beginning to smile at the thought of her, Hotch and a sweet bundle of joy, not to mention the fact that the process of making the baby would be extremely fun as well.

Both she and Hotch were definitely looking forward to a ton of intimacy since they had gotten married. She remembered how fun it had been when they had been dating. They had spent tons of sex filled nights in Hotch's office, in the BAU showers, at both of their apartments and countless times in tons of other places. This would really be something to look forward to. Hotch's birthday was in three days and Emily was positive that the plan would run smoothly.

**~*OoO*~**

Emily looked in the mirror once again at the attractive red dress that was hugging her slim figure perfectly. The tall black platforms on her feet made her appear to be about 5'7 in height and her new earrings added a touch of elegance to her ensemble.

"Looking good, Em" JJ called upon entering Emily and Hotch's bedroom. She was happy that Hotch was out with Derek, Dave and Reid at a bar to grab a birthday beer so that she could help Emily get ready for Hotch's arrival home.

"Thanks, JJ" Emily answered, crossing one of her legs over the other. She noticed that JJ was holding a 1 inch size curling iron in one hand and in the other; she was holding a basket with nail polish and makeup in it.

"You have more accessories then I thought you did" JJ remarked, noticing the abundant amount of makeup visible in the basket.

Emily smirked. "You can have whatever you want. Most of it is makeup that my mother bought me for when I attended her stupid formal parties. I really should get rid of most of it. It's pretty much useless now".

"Are you kidding" JJ asked in shock. "Some of this stuff seems really expensive. You should keep it". She fingered a beautiful eye shadow case in a gold finish and admired a rhinestone covered light pink lip gloss.

Emily rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "JJ, I think that you know by now that I'm not an over obsessed makeup psycho."

"Anyway" JJ continued. "I found this curling iron in your drawer so that you can look completely glamorous". After heating up the appliance, she started to curl strands of Emily's pretty brown hair around the barrel of the iron.

**~*OoO*~**

By the time that JJ had helped Emily finish up her look, it was time for Hotch to arrive home any minute. Emily looked magnificent in the red dress, white belt, black heels and other accessories. Her dark hair was curled so that it looked very striking and she was complete in an apple red shade of lipstick along with a light smoky eye finish and a coat of mascara on perfectly curled eyelashes.

"Call me later, Em" JJ added before leaving, giving her best friend a hug. "Let me know how it went". After thanking JJ, Emily watched her disappear out of the doorway of her house. She was just in time too. Less than two minutes later, the front door opened and Hotch entered the quiet house.

"Emily?" he called. "You home, sweetheart?" Hotch's mouth dropped open when he entered the kitchen area and saw Emily sitting on the counter, her legs crossed and a sexy half smile on her face. Jazzy soft music was playing in the background from a speaker in the corner of the room and the house was all dark except for a couple of candles that beamed light onto the walls, causing shadows to dance around the room.

"Hello, Aaron" Emily purred, sliding a hand up her torso, slowly. "Happy Birthday, baby. Open up your gifts". Emily's saucy grin made Hotch wonder what exactly was up his wife's sleeve.

On the counter top lay a birthday cake that was covered in creamy white frosting and was surpassed with flickering colorful candles. Hotch could barely keep his eyes off of Emily while he reached for a small box that was wrapped in sparkly red wrapping paper topped with a white bow. He gave her one last look before tearing open the wrapping paper on the present.

"A watch?" Hotch began, his dark eyes meeting her own dark brown eyes. "Emily, how did you know that I needed one of these?"

"I just do" Emily smirked, answering him in a low voice and a bat of her long black eyelashes. "Do you want to open your other gift now?"

"Other gift?" Hotch asked. "What do you mean, Em? You didn't have to buy me a ton of things. You know that I appreciate anything that you would buy me but-"

"Aaron, your gift is right here" Emily interrupted. Hotch stopped talking and looked at her. He watched Emily pick up the white bow from his gift and place it on her white belt. "I'm your gift. Unwrap me" she whispered, watching the look of lust fill Hotch's face.

She barely had a chance to breathe when she felt the strong, but soft, impact of Hotch's warm lips on hers. He gently prodded Emily's lips open with his tongue, searching the velvety depths of her mouth and making sure not to miss a single spot. Hotch felt her moaning deeply into his mouth and while he sucked hard on her lower lip, his fingers worked at her belt, but Emily stopped him.

"You're the birthday boy" Emily murmured against his lips. "You deserve the pleasure, not me". Emily got up from where she had been laying down on the kitchen counter and made her way to the couch in the living room, dragging Hotch by the hand.

Once they were seated, Emily straddled his lap and heard his sharp intake of breath when her fingers tugged his black pants down and off of his legs. She ridded him of all of his clothes in no time. Emily licked her lips while letting her eyes roam down his body. Hotch truly was a glorious sight when he was naked.

Emily began to kiss his lips, kissing and sucking her way down his neck, chest and stomach. She then knelt down in front of him so that she was right where he wanted her to be.

"You should wear your birthday suit more often, Aaron" Emily whispered before using her luscious mouth to erupt much noise from the man of her dreams. All the while, the only logical thought that made its way through Hotch's brain was that this was definitely the best birthday present he had ever gotten.

***~OoO~***

"_The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance."  
-Brian Tracy_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review! I love reading them!**


End file.
